Raito, Mellow, L, Near and I
by TenroShibien
Summary: Some stories with moral
1. Cyclone

_**I hate long talking coz I've got a long story. R&R

* * *

**_

Mellow woke up and found himself in the middle of a typhoon. Outside, the Tropical Cyclone Gonu was attacking the house but the Typhoon inside was much more horrible.

I chased L, L chased Raito, and Raito chased Near and Near chased me again. We ran at the speed of sound and formed a circular typhoon.

Mellow was stuck in the middle and felt very dizzy to see the people that were running around him. Thus, he returned to sleep again. Suddenly, the strong wind of Tropical Cyclone Gonu lifted the house in the air.

A pair of giant windy hands picked all of us out from the house. All of us were screaming especially L who screamed until his heart leaped out from his mouth. "My heart!" he said and swallowed back the heart into his body. Mellow was still sleeping.

"Earthlings, you are fated to die in the eye of my whirling wind", said the cyclone. All of us, except Mellow exchanged glances. "I know who the mastermind is!" exclaimed Raito.

Of course, except Mellow, we all knew who the mastermind was. We cocked our head except Mellow and saw the Shinagamis gathered on the cyclone. They were laughing like a bunch of mouldy zombies. In fact, they are zombies because they looked like one.

"Enjoy your death!" said the leader of the mouldy zombies' team, Ryuk. Obviously, death wasn't enjoyable. Thus, none of us would like to visit the other world yet.

Angry and desperate, our eyebrows twitched except Mellow as you already know what he was doing. The rest of us came out with a plan; we were all gonna be enormously evil. We bit the cyclone's hand till it let go of us and I chased L, L chased Raito, Raito chased Near and Near chased me again. We created a typhoon that was two times bigger than the cyclone.

Our typhoon was so strong and it wrestled the cyclone in the wrestling ring. "3, 2, 1! You're out!" declared the referee to the audience. The referee had randomly popped out of nowhere and blew the whistle.

The Shinagamis fell down like a bunch of rotten banana when the cyclone stopped. They were all lying on the ground like dead birds. Sadly to say, they were all dead.

Mellow woke up again only to find himself in the middle of a typhoon. The rest had lost their ability to brake. Mellow, feeling a bit dizzy, returned to sleep again.

* * *

_**I can't say a thing but I'm sure I made a lot of grammar mistakes. Find it for me! **_


	2. Choco factory

* * *

One day, Raito had decided to bring the four of us to a chocolate factory. However, we couldn't go without the golden tickets. Therefore, he snatched the tickets from the four pitiful children who cried to their mummy and complained about Raito's wickedness. Unfortunately, they were all dead before they could even speak.

We could bring a guardian so there was enough room for the five of us. There was a person in our team who was very excited about the whole trip thing. It was Mello, the chocolate lover.

We waited in front of the factory gate. A bunch of old newspaper reporters like the newspaper itself gathered around us. Once the gate was open, we stepped into the compound. A group of ugly dolls emerged from the front entrance and they played a song entitled, "Banana will only die once". The ugliest doll of all had a very fat head and thin body. It was broken in the middle of the rotten orchestra.

Every part of the dolls was made up from the chocolate. Mello couldn't halt himself so he gobbled the head, the feet... etc... Etc... Until there was nothing left to bite. That was when Willy Wonka came out to meet us all. "Welcome?" he asked with the question mark because he was too astounded to see that the ugly musician dolls had gone.

He was speechless to give a speech. Sniffing, he led us into the choco factory, crying to his memory with the musician doll like going to picnic together, sleeping together, bathing together and having relationship together.

Our first tour was the candy division. Candy factory made all sorts of candy like love candy, sticker candy, renewable candy and etc... Etc... Near, having himself falling in love with the candy, swam in the sticky candy river. He was stuck in the candy river and none of us could get him off from the candy river. Then, a candy shark surrounded him and ate him. However, the shark puked him out back, might be because he tasted so disgusting. Luckily, he had a charming look so the shark had decided to sell him off as a candy concubine.

The next stop was the cupcake division. We were invited to taste the cupcake. I only took one because I didn't really like cake but L had gobbled the whole tray before I could even picked one. In the end, I had none. We were allowed to look around and while we were at it, L caught a glimpse of the cupcake queen. There was a crown on its topping and hypnotised by it, L kneeled before the cupcake and said, "Oh, hail my queen!" He didn't want to move at all so we decided to leave him there.

The third division was the ice cream mountain. We had to wear a very thick coat to warm ourselves up. Willy Wonka handed to the each of us a pair of ski and we all went skiing on the ice cream mountain. At the same time, we could eat the ice cream. The ice cream tasted so creamy and I started to lick the ice cream mountain. I was enjoying myself when Raito told me that we need to go. I, with my beaming eyes refused to go. Fail to move me, Mello, Willy Wonka and Raito had to continue touring without me.

The last division was the bubblegum territory. Neither Raito nor Mello loved bubblegum. Mello was a bit disappointed because there wasn't any chocolate in the factory, so why on earth it was called a choco factory? And so he asked.

Willy Wonka, not knowing the real affection of Mello to chocolate, grinned. "Why is it called a chocolate factory? That was because the equipment and the building itself are made from chocolate".

Hearing the sweet confession, a very comical smile was drawn with a pencil across his face. Raito, knowing the problem he had caused immediately caught the hyper Mello with a stealth bomber. He took out a belt from Wonka's wardrobe and strap Mello on the refinery tower.

But Wonka hadn't finish talking. "Even my clothes are made up from chocolate", he said. Raito spanked his forehead and could only watched the sweet tragedy of Mello eating the machinery, buildings and Wonka's clothes including underwear, leaving nothing else but a naked Wonka, a half eaten ice cream mountain, candy river, bubblegum and cupcake.

Willy Wonka, after seeing his naked self quickly sprinted to hide. The newspaper reporters chased after him like mad for tomorrow's hot gossip bank. Raito had to put a great effort to roll Mello who was now as round as a ball. Then, he had to lift the cupcake shape L, the sticky Near who was crying because he was no longer fresh after being molested by a few naughty candy fishes and the mountain me home with a determination of not coming back to a choco factory ever again.


	3. Choco Robbery

**Choco Robbery**

One rainy night, I went down to get some food. Unfortunately, the fridge was 99 percent empty and the 1 left was a bar of chocolate. I was very starving so I ate the choco bar. After finishing the last bite, I went back to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. "MY PRECIOUS HAS GONE!" I went down to look in the kitchen. There, I saw the sobbing Mello kneeling in front the open fridge door.

Traumatised, he shouted again and louder than before. I, remembering the choco bar that I ate last night even though I had never fond of chocolate soothed the crying Mello. I didn't feel guilty. As long as no one has the evidence to accuse me, I can always be free like a dead pidgeon.

However, L noticed my sudden kindness. With a suspecting gaze, he said, "Why, TS, you don't always sooth people". After he had spoken that, everybody tend to look at me. However uncomfortable I felt, I refused myself from denying because I didn't want to show that I was blameworthy. I didn't put on white flag easily.

Without having to admit anything, I kicked L's bottom. "Do not joke around!" I yelled. Turning to others, I came out with a threat, "Call your death now or never!" The four of them flinched.

Still, you couldn't hide your crime forever. The chocolate wrapper fell off from my pocket. I was panicking to see it landed in front of the others eyes. The evidence was so clear.

"Damn it!" I said and made my way to escape. Mello, gritting his canines, chased after me and threw some stuff like dishes, cups and spoons aimlessly at me. "Those two will never make peace again", said Raito to L. Near nodded in agreement as he too was not making peace with me after the accident in the choco factory.


End file.
